Kau
by Beauty Melody
Summary: ...Kau, pesona yang tak kan terganti  Secerah mentari, seindah bunga  Bisakah aku memilikimu?


_...Kau, pesona yang tak kan terganti_

_Secerah mentari, seindah bunga_

_Bisakah aku memilikimu?_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : U. Sasuke – H. Hinata**

**Warning : Abalisme, gajenisme, etc**

**~..~  
><strong>

Uchiha terkenal dengan keangkuhannya, harga diri yang tinggi dan sikap yang dingin. Hal itu berlaku juga untuk Uchiha bungsu—Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, tidak untuk seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Anak-anak... Hari ini kita ujian materi bab 2. Segera siapkan alat tulis. Simpan buku dan tas kalian di belakang kelas," kata Anko-sensei.

Suara anak-anak riuh rendah menanggapi perintah Anko-sensei.

"Saya tidak menerima protes. Segera simpan buku kalian, atau kalian tidak saya luluskan," ancam sensei cantik 28 tahun itu.

Dengan setengah mengeluh, mereka meletakkan tas mereka di belakang kelas. Tak terkecuali Uchiha Junior itu. Dengan santai dia berjalan ke belakang kelas.

Lain halnya dengan gadis manis dengan poni rata itu. Dengan gemetaran, dia beranjak dari bangkunya—yang berada tepat di belakang Uchiha Sasuke—untuk meletakkan tas dan bukunya di belakang kelas. Sungguh—demi Kami-sama—dia belum belajar sama sekali. Tadi malam, Neji-nii baru pulang dari London, setelah menyelesaikan kuliah S2 nya. Dan malam itu pun mereka habiskan bersama untuk melepas rindu.

Ooh, poor Hinata...

~..~

Setelah semua siswa duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, Kiba—ketua kelas—segera membagikan lembar soal beserta lembar jawabnya.

Hinata tak sejenius Sasuke. Hinata tak setenang Sasuke.

Sejak soal dibagikan hingga waktu ujian kurang 15 menit, tak satupun soal yang diselesaikan Hinata. Tangannya terlalu gemetaran untuk memegang pensil. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata putihnya. Dadanya begitu sesak menahan tangis yang mendesak keluar. Kepalanya dia tenggelamkan di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan segera mengganti lembar jawab Hinata dengan lembar jawab yang sudah terisi jawaban. Secepatnya dia segera berbalik menghadap ke depan lagi. Lembar jawab yang sudah penuh jawaban atas nama Hyuuga Hinata kini telah ada di hadapan Hinata.

~..~

Hinata bukanlah orang yang lemah. Dia pekerja keras. Dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Dia benar-benar buntu dengan soal-soal di hadapannya. Salahnya juga, yang lupa kalau hari ini ada ujian.

~..~

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang peduli. Dia akan mengacuhkan segala sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting. Namun, tidak untuk gadis manis di belakangnya itu. Diam-diam dia mengagumi gadis bermata putih itu. Dengan cepat dia menyelesaikan soal-soal yang di hadapannya. Terakhir, dia membubuhkan nama "Hyuuga Hinata" di pojok kanan atas lembar jawabnya. Senyum—ralat, seringai—tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan mengganti lembar jawab Hinata dengan lembar jawab yang sudah dia kerjakan.

~..~

"Anak-anak, waktu sudah habis. Kiba, segera kumpulkan lembar jawab teman-temanmu," perintah sensei cantik itu.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ketika Kiba sudah sampai di samping bangkunya untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawab ujiannya.

"Hinata, mana lembar jawabmu? Tolong segera kumpulkan..." kata Kiba.

"A-ano, K-Kiba-kun... A-aku—"

"Ahh, itu dia..." Kiba langsung saja mengambil lembar jawab di atas meja Hinata, "Wahh, kau hebat sekali Hinata, bisa mengerjakan semua. Aku saja hanya bisa mengerjakan 4 soal."

Hinata membelalak. Dia tidak merasa mengerjakan apapun. Bahkan lembar jawabnya pun belum dia sentuh sama sekali. Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba Kiba bicara—seolah-olah—lembar jawabnya sudah terisi penuh?

"E-eto... G-gomenasai, K-kiba-kun... A-aku t-tak mengerti m-maksudmu..." Hinata benar-benar bingung.

"Kau lihat ini? Kau mengerjakan semua Hinata. Bahkan soal tersulitpun berhasil kau kerjakan," ujar Kiba sembari memperlihatkan lembar jawaban Hinata ke arahnya.

_Shock_, bingung dan senang bercampur sekaligus dalam hati Hinata. Dia benar-benar— Ahh, Hinata, tak tahukah kau, pemuda di depanmu sedang menyeringai lebar.

Ohh, tunggu apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Hinata...

*Owari*

Kyaaboo! Apa-apaan ini? Saya membuat fict abal lagi. Ampun Dj ,!

Review? :)


End file.
